


Figure it out

by Hotgitay



Series: Life is unexpected [4]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Change is coming





	Figure it out

Robert kissed him on his cheek sweetly, sort of surprised at his own self. He was easing around Lucas, letting himself get comfortable being around him like this. 

Being vulnerable is something Robert's always struggled with. He had no idea how the other man would react once he got to see all parts of him. The good, the bad, and the ugly that would come out by dating him. He was kind of afraid that once he got to know the real Robert, it would turn him off.

Robert was sort of internally freaking out. Although he’s not new to dating, but he’s only ever dated women. It’s been a while since he’s put himself out there.

Robert was dating this one woman Michelle, that was her name, it lasted for a few months but neither of them were feeling the relationship anymore, so they ended things. It was a mutual breakup.

Robert hugged him, blurting out, “I’ve never done this before.” Lucas asked as he returned the hug, “Been with men?”

“You’re the first I’ve ever been with.” Robert told him shyly, becoming flustered. His cheeks reddened suddenly. He was hiding his face behind his hands, covering them so Lucas couldn’t see him blushing like crazy. 

“We’ll figure it out together.” Lucas reached over, uncovering Robert's face. Their hands were touching yet again, this time more skin on skin contact. 

This was new for Robert. Attraction was attraction nonetheless, even if it’s for someone completely unexpected. These new feelings he was feeling for Lucas were driving him crazy. 

“If I’m doing too much you can say no, don’t feel like you have to say yes for my sake. Just say so and I’ll stop.” Lucas told the other man.

“Just be patient with me, that’s all I ask.” Robert said, looking over at him. He had no idea how he’d handle all of this, but he’d give it a shot. Lucas was a nice guy.

“Understandable, but also we can go as slow or as fast as you want, no pressure. You can make your own terms, and I’ll respect any boundaries you have.” Lucas told him. 

“Very considerate.” Robert told him, their eyes locking once again.


End file.
